Fragile Leaf
by Momorin-kun
Summary: Aoba was 'love' and 'care' by his masters. They love him so much; they don't want anyone to even see their adorable pet and kept him to themselves from the outside world. Aoba was trained to be the perfect submissive. Is there any hope left for him to escape from them? Or will he accept the fact that this is his fate? To be love and used to his masters' lust and desires. [ViAoTri]
1. Welcome Home

The blue-haired boy grazed his fingertips onto the thick fur of the black lion. Resting his head and body weight onto the giant beast, he touched the unconscious lion for no particular reasons. The whole house were not surprising quiet, hinting that his masters aren't home from work yet.

The soft comfort from the bed he was currently on really supported his sleepiness. His eyes obviously have dark bags, the reason because of suffering mental and physical exhaustion. Yet, he already got used to this condition as he experienced far worst conditions than this. His golden orbs lost all hope and life he used to have before he was taken, knowing already his fate and how his life will be.

The black snake also went to sleep and wrapped itself onto the latters' naked hips. The Allmate's weight really didn't bother him at all. Following their masters' orders, these two must be here to keep watched on their masters' pet; the pet accepted their presences after a many times being played and suffered by them alone. Though, he still has fear with the giant snake and lion; this fact is very amusing to his masters and thought that his fears for both Allmates are adorable.

The dark room's temperature is awfully too cold, but he didn't feel any of it. His body had already matured to the current environment he's in now. The metal collar on his neck is likely a gift from the youngest of his masters. Maybe he just wants their little pet to give up on freedom or this is just some form of another amusement for him?

From the current situation than usual right now, it is terribly impossible for him to even leave this room since his collar is connected to a long chain and it then connected to the wall beside the bed with a tight ring and a lock, slipping away the little freedom he had to walk around the house.

After such a long time of training to be a submissive pet his masters had always wanted, they gave him some freedom inside the house; putting their trust onto the blue-haired boy to know where and who he belongs to. The Allmates are with him just to be sure the worst of possibilities could happen. This room belongs to youngest, but he kept the slave in his bedroom in advance for tonight. That thought brought chilly shivers down his spine.

His eye lids were exhausted and he will lose his consciousness any moment now, he needs lots of energy to regain for tonight. Who knows how long his master will play with him, possibly all night long. He obviously doesn't want that. Hugging his legs to seek for the easiest of comfort, he rested his head on his knees. As predicted, with the bits of energy left his eye lids fluttered shut slowly and he almost went to infinite sleep he wished to have.

When suddenly, he heard two familiar footsteps nearing the door, his masters came home and eagerly can't wait to see their precious little treasure. Even though he already knew his masters are at the other side of the door and he must greet them in any kind of weak reaction he could do, he kept his eyes closed as he can as he put most of his weight onto the still sleepy lion's body; trying to fool them that he's asleep.

When the sound of the door knob being turned slowly, he tighten his closed eyes; obviously failed his acting from the start. He tighten the embrace onto his knees, looking like a small tremble little ball. A deep voice resounds to the silent room.

"Aaaoba. We're home."

And that's when he felt the beast rustling and purring behind him, the lion woke up from hearing the voice of its true master. However, it still remained in its position; supporting the called-name's body. A layer of cold sweat suddenly Aoba felt on his skin, his heart pounded onto his chest with outmost nervous and fear.

"Have you been a good boy, Aoba-san?"

A different calm voice entered the room, and the used to be sleepy snake around his legs slithered away, welcoming to its master's returns. Footsteps neared the bed and he saw a glimpse of a shadow than the darkness of his shutted eye-lids. The weight of the bed shifted to the right side and cold fingertips slowly caressed his cheeks tenderly. The sudden contact with another human made him flinched back a little and an amusement chuckle was let out by the person who caressed him with love.

"Aoba-san. Please, open your eyes."

The voice commands him softly, an order he must follow. Being obedient as ever, he timidly open his eyes and adjusted to his blurry sight. The first thing that came into view was Virus' smiling face, the eyes behind the glasses is filled with adoration and admiration. His Allmate, Hersha, wrapped around his shoulders, its sharp tongue frighten the blue latter.

But today was Trip's turn to have Aoba for the day, which was so unfortunate for Virus who looked forward spending time with their pet. Trip stood behind Virus beside the bed, his face only showed the cold and unpredictable expression he always uses. Aoba can't even read his eyes and his mood correctly.

"Aoba, what do you say when your masters came home?"

Trips deep voice questioned his hazy thoughts. Almost forget what he was going to say, the tremble boy blinked his eyes and let out a broken word.

"…Wel-"

After hours of not letting out a single crack of his voice or drink any sort of edible liquid, his foreign voice sounded hoarse and different not to his surprise. He swallowed the dry saliva in his throat as he saw the two persons in the room waiting for his answer.

"…W-Welcome back…"

He said very quietly, almost like a whisper but enough for Virus and Trip to accept as a respond.

"Good."

Virus eyes glinted with proudness to their pet.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now."

Virus gave a small peck on Aoba's pale forehead, no reaction received from the boy as he stayed there like an empty doll.

"Good night, Aoba-san."

Still with his original grin and satisfied, his hands retreated as he stood up from the bed. He gestured his hand with a wave and turned his back to them and calmly went to door as he were dismissed from the night.

"Good night. Bye-bye."

Trip's the one who answered back Virus, as Aoba usually didn't say those words when needed to. Aoba saw Virus' presence disappearing as he completely closed the door with a creak. After a while to processed, he saw Trip went to his refrigerator that he already installed before he was held captive here. Trip was probably too lazy to get the kitchen and just have to installed his own refrigerator for safe keeping of his likeable food, particularly, food that contains caffeine.

Welter, Trips' Allmate which he already forgotten its presence a while ago, suddenly licked Aoba's face and yet, Aoba didn't responded and ignored the hot saliva sticking onto his face; remained concentrated onto what Trip was up to.

When Trip closed the refrigerator and his footstep nearing the bed, Aoba saw what was held in Trip's hands. His eyes widen in fear and disgust and Trip saw how his expression changed, and let down the unknown items he held onto the night table beside the bed.

A smirked appeared on his face as he sat onto the side of the bed, forcing up the fragile slave's chin with his fingers to face his cold icy eyes. Aoba's yellow orbs trembled with fear as droplets of tears started to form in his eyes.

"Neh, Aoba. Do you like to eat something sweet today?"

And another painful nightmare for Aoba starts now.

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

Hey, everyone! New author here. (ノ^∇^)

You can just called me Momo-kun.

I'm just some sadistic person who loves ViAoTri! ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

I'm quite new here, so be easy with me, please.

Have a nice day, everyone~ 〜(^∇^〜）


	2. Sweet Chocolate

"Neh, Aoba. Do you like to eat something sweet today?"

Why is Trip so fond with sweet all the time? He's like a mischievous child to say simply. Aoba used to love their flavors of sweetness but soon, his love for sweets faded away because Trip mostly fed him with sweets that contained too much sugar for him. Now, he kind of hates them, but if Trip were to hear his thoughts; he will immediately force the poor latter to eat more and force him to like them too.

Somehow, the beast behind him moves away to the side, letting Aoba's head fell onto the bed. Trip's finger still held his chin with strength; his gaze pierces the blue haired-boy's skull as their faces were inches away. Aoba's eyes trembled with fear as his mouth was hung open a little when his master that question.

His orbs traveled to the corner of his eyes, trying to take a quick peek to the items Trip pulled out from the fridge a while ago. What were put there were an empty tall glass and a jug full of white creamy liquid. It's been so long since he saw the familiar white he despised since childhood. It is plain milk.

The last time he drank them; he ended up locking up in his bedroom and suffered serious stomach ache and countless throw-ups of them for a week. Those were horrible memories and adding up with today, it will be worst. Aoba already promised himself he will never drink it again but that promise would break today for sure.

Beside the glass jug and cup was a bowl full of chocolate with different shapes, sizes and flavors of colors but he didn't paid any attention to them as he his eyes were only plastered to the glass of pure milk. His eyes met back with Trip's silent gaze, scared, he retreated from his small touch. Sounds of clanking from his collar echoed through the room.

Knowing what his master will do to him today, he made an attempt to push his back and slide his body upwards till he felt his back touched the cold metal headboard of the bed. However, opposite of his expectations, his back ended up contact with something soft and large and a growling was let out from his behind afterwards. He gasped from the sudden surprised of the contact and remained froze on his place. He completely forgot about the lion's existence.

Trip, the quiet person, curved a smirk and chuckled at his pet's reaction. He came forward to Aoba with slow movements which made the other more nervous and frightened. When their faces were only inches away again, the blonde held the boy's trembled cheek with a bit more strength that will surely leave marks on the blue-haired fragile skin.

Aoba were trapped between two beasts. He didn't know which one is better. Whether it is the animal that hurt and bullied him, or whether it is his master who planned everything for him.

'I'm scared. Please, stop. I don't want to. Please… Let me go…'

"…Aoba. You're crying."

Eh? By now, he realized small beads ran down his cheeks as his master wiped out those tears away with his fingers. All he can feel now was his moist cheek. Though, Trip just showed an example of rare comfort, but his gaze said so otherwise. All Aoba could see in there are cold and mischievous thoughts. As if Trip's actions was to comfort him, the pet calm down a little bit from the presences of the blonde and the beast behind him.

"But you're so cute when you cry too."

And his expression changed to the usual smirk he put. Both Trip and Virus are quite sadistic, no doubt. This fact about them was obviously shown when Aoba met them before back in… Eh…? He couldn't remember… Where did he meet them before? What life did he used to live in before he came here? He didn't remember a single shard of memory from his past. Why are they so blurry? His head hurts from just remembering his past life he completely forgotten.

"Want to eat some chocolate to cheer you up?"

Aoba snapped back to reality and realized that Trip already grabbed the bowl of chocolate from the night table. However, Trip just stayed still and targeted his gaze to the latter, which got him confused and didn't know what to do or what order Trip was giving him actually.

When it felt like hours, he noticed by now what his master's stare meant. It was a silent order for him to open up his mouth, taking in the treats. As that thought came across his mind, he slowly opened up his mouth timidly as he tried to read Trip's expression yet again. He smiled most with full proud to his Aoba and rewarded him as he fed him a single chocolate into the blue-haired's mouth.

The treat melted in his mouth with a quick pace as he chew and ate most of the chocolate. As expected, Trip love his chocolate extra sweet the best, his taste buds getting really sticky inside and he honestly wanted to spit out the not-so-delicious chocolate. His throat felt drier than before and he suddenly carved for some edible liquid to go with the sweet.

As obedient like his masters trained him, he opens up his lips again and he took another piece, but this next one tasted like strawberry and he slowly swallowed the different flavor. Not long after he swallowed the sweet, not one but two pieces of chocolate were shoved down his mouth immediately.

He tasted them very quickly, hinting that one of them was vanilla flavor while the other one is another plain chocolate. His mouth tasted nothing but too much sugar and dryness. He now really does need something to relieve this dryness in his throat. However, when he saw how happy Trip's eyes glinted, he doesn't have the bravery to ask for one, because he doesn't want to ruin the blonde's mood somehow.

The feeding's pace played quickly when Trip forcefully fed another one or two chocolate he can't keep up. He hasn't even yet swallowed from the previous ones he was fed by and another one or two are fed to him. He can't keep up with the pace, and chocolate were smeared on his lips, chin and some of his cheeks. He's a mess, but Trip really enjoyed torturing him to his limits.

Tears were forming in his eyes and he tried to back away from Trip's feeding session but the issue with the Allmate was still here. The lion unexpectedly kept quiet the whole time, probably waiting for its master's next order; enjoying Aoba's torture from the back. Non-stop, Trip doesn't have yet a sign of finishing feeding him, and Aoba made a move to shake his head and close his lips tightly, trying to tell his master he can't take it anymore.

However to his misfortune, Trip held up his chin and forcefully open up his mouth as he yet again were shoved with another piece of chocolate. Tears again streaming down his cheeks when he tried to close his eyes, praying the torture away and that's when he noticed Trip stopped feeding him and Aoba slowly open up his tear-filled lid, the blonde cold gaze met with him.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He suddenly asked and Aoba's eyes lit with small happiness and he nodded his head almost furiously. His master noticed his orbs changed to something filled with light and he looked to the corner of his eyes.

"Do you want milk?"

Trip asked again back to the latter, Aoba followed his gaze and he completely forgotten the jug of milk that were left untouched for a while. His eyes widen with fear again, all light ran away from him; the tears wouldn't stop falling down his cheeks.

"P-Please… No…"

He spoke with a small broken voice as he shook his head. Hiccups escaped his lips, much to the blonde's joy. Trip pulled the chain that was connected to his collar and the poor boy gasped from the sudden action.

"Too bad. I only have milk now."

His smirked again, obviously said a lie and just want to see more of his pet painful expressions. He grabbed the jug of milk and glass and brought it in front of the other's face. The sight of the white cream made him puke inside

"I know you like milk, right, Aoba?"

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

Typed this in my free-time without worries! ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

It's a shame to say this, but I love seeing Aoba cried and I don't know why.

I'm just like ViTri, I guess?

That's why I wrote this story in the first place, lols~ (≧∇≦)/

Have a nice day, everyone~ 〜(^∇^〜）


	3. Drink and Hate

"I know you like milk, right, Aoba?"

Lies. His words. His smile. All were lies. He only said those so that he could force Aoba to like them. He only wanted their slave to do anything that their pet doesn't want. He shook his head, already rejected it from the start with childish tears. He doesn't want this so badly. Trip first somehow, unchained the metal chains from his collar to the wall. All was left on neck was his usual collar accessory Trip would never let him take it off and the usual chain that's almost thirty centimeters long connected to it.

The Allmate behind him somehow took action and rested its large furry chin onto Aoba'a small blade shoulder; whilst licking the tender skin – probably trying to come down the terrified blue-haired. Trip really didn't paid enough attention to Aoba's obvious face of not wanted to and he continued to do his job, pouring a generous amount of creamy liquid from the jug to the glass that almost reached to the rim; it could splattered any moment if Trip isn't careful.

As Aoba stared at his Master pouring the hated milk to the glass in a slow-like motion, his stomach twist painfully and he felt like something disgusting was about to come out of his mouth. Trip did this on purposed and his master maybe thought he doesn't want Aoba to conquer his fear. The lion's treatment didn't really help at all and it could only add to the thoughts he's forever trapped and can't escape from this situation himself.

After a life-time of waiting to Trip pour the milk almost full into the tall glass, he took quick action when the blonde put the jug onto the nightstand and not the glass cup. Aoba struggled and kick the sheets on his heels, whilst shaking his head furiously and waiting to see if Trip could see and understand his deep pain. He totally forgotten he was trapped between two beasts. A smirk still played on the master's face and that looked showed that he really enjoyed and love seeing their slave like this.

Oh, yeah. Trip understands his pain, of course. Actually, he's one of the two people who created pain for him in the first place. Trip loves giving pain to Aoba as much as he loves his sweet treats. Through all his struggles, all Trip could do to stop his movements was spreading his legs wide apart and he pressed his weight onto Aoba; almost like the master was leisurely resting onto the pet's legs – adding with the painful weight of course.

Their faces were only inches away and Aoba saw only blue cold eyes staring at him, since his sight was quite blurry from the start anyway. The blonde's free hand grabbed the latter's chin and he forced the trembled lips open in one try.

Satisfied with the blue-hair cooperation, he slowly brought the rim of the glass jug onto the soft lips, ignoring the struggles and crying sounds from what came out of Aoba. Trip tilted the glass and Aoba chocked from tasting the too sweet milk.

He's not actually surprised that trip added more sweetness to the milk, but he's surprised the milk taste weirder and yucky than what he last tasted during his childhood. It's maybe because he forgot the flavor and he now experienced one of his worst fears yet again.

Even though all his taste buds only tasted high-sweet milk, and Trip showed only pouring slow amount into his mouth with full interest; he didn't swallowed the liquid through his throat and it's quite dangerous if he didn't. He choked and coughed out the disgusting milk, splattering some of it onto his chin and chest.

He felt so sticky and dirty but Trip really enjoyed the pet's reaction so much, so he didn't stop pouring the creamy liquid into his mouth; adding quicker pace into it. When Aoba realized his master didn't stop but poured more amount into his unwilling cavern, to stop from the milk spilling from his mouth; he have to do the impossible.

Timidly, he swallowed small bit of milk through his throat and more tears fell down after the taste. However, it isn't enough; milk continued falling out of his full mouth and splattered almost on half of his body and face – and he doesn't want to look at himself today.

To maybe conquer his fear, he swallowed a large amount of milk and more liquid entered his mouth at a quick speed; he slowly drank half of them also. As the last drop of sweetness were poured into his mouth; he suddenly swallowed in the wrong way he could and he chock out the remaining milk out and all dripped from the corner of his lips and chin.

He pants for oxygen and closed his eyes due to exhaustion. Every part of his body were layered and splattered with pure white milk. It's disgusting and he just wanted to throw up from the after taste. The hand left his chin, leaving small red marks afterwards and suddenly, his fingers scooped out a small amount of the of layered milk from Aoba's drenched chest. His fingers went down to the naked pet's private part and halted tehir path in front of the slave's tempting ass.

"…Welter, clean it up."

Aoba gasped when he heard the Allmate behind him growled in excitement. With the little energy left in his body, he struggled his way out, but Trip held his waist down firmly onto the mattress; which was obviously impossible for him to escape.

The beast went to the side and it open its large mouth, fangs glistening in the darkness; it immediately started to lick the blue-haired chest and it somehow enjoyed its treat when most of the milk were licked away in short moments. It continued licking its reward and went down to Aoba's stomach that was somehow also splattered with the pure white.

When the saliva and rough treatment of the lion's licks touched his nipples, he suddenly let out shameless moans; when in mind he's not enjoying this. His face burns from the sounds he made and he screamed when he felt his hole was being penetrated by Trip's two fingers. Even though he did this every day, but to be honest; Trip's way of treating his body was more cruel and rough compare to Virus.

"N-No! Please…"

He cried out, tears again came out of the corners of his swollen eyes; the tears were also licked away when the lion move to lick the pet's embarrassing face. The beast licked every inch clean, not a single drop of milk remaining; only a coat of hot wet saliva replacing it.

Trip already scissor his hole and abused it too much. He's satisfied that he stretch the hole enough since Aoba was already breaking down from only the small abused, that's what Trip thought. Aoba was so caught in the pleasure and mostly pain; he didn't realize Trip already took out his hard cock.

He's quite busy moaning in pain until he gasped when his legs were bended with rough hands until both of his feet almost touched his shoulders. Trip wanted to be in this position and he never knew he was this flexible. Or is it because he can't feel the pain anymore? The blonde grabbed Aoba small and weak hands and held them above the slave's head. The tip of his master's cock poke Aoba's tight hole and the latter screamed out his lungs when Trip pushes into him in one go; so deep for his body to take.

He can't take this anymore. Even though he does this almost every day, Trip was always so rough and his treatments hurt so much; he just wants to die right now. He closed his eyes tightly as he let out choked moans from his lips already dripping with saliva.

Trip thrust in and out in fast pace, the same smirk as before plastered on his lips. Enjoying every moment of this as he groan from the rare tightness of the slave. Welter was enjoying the show from the side as it soon came forward, licking Aoba's blue sensitive hair. From both bottom and top, the slave enjoyed both pain and pleasure from his hair and his hole being abused; already obvious from his face and reactions.

Aoba's cock drip with pre-cum and his tip looked so red and painful too even looked at. His master put much strength in every thrust and he felt something weird in his stomach. Like something was about to burst any moment. Trip notice this and he immediately leaned in to the latter's ear.

"Do you want to come?"

Trip asked with his usual deep and cold voice Aoba got addicted to like drug. His warm breath on his neck made him shivered and he nodded furiously; begging with cries.

"Then, say my name."

He licked Aoba's ear that received such a moaning reaction from the other. Why now? Does Trip wanted to listen his voice so badly? But he really wants to come right now. He's so embarrassed and humiliated already but he got all the courage he wanted and slowly let out his voice.

"T-Trip…"

Aoba spoke his master's name half moaning. Trip smiled a mischievous one and he kissed Aoba's lips out of amusement and a reward for his precious pet. A rough kiss was his usual liking, of course. The blue-haired moans were muffled by Trip's kisses and when he felt Trip's perverted hand squeezed his cock, he got surprised and came unconsciously, splattering his cum between his stomach and Trip's shirt that Trip didn't really mind.

Aoba, exhausted and have no energy left was left being weak on the pillows as Trip's thrust's gotten quicker. When will this be over? He doesn't have the strength to even moan or move his body anymore; he just laid there and his weaken pale body was used for his master pleasure.

He didn't feel the pain anymore. He tiredly close his eyes and he felt something warm inside his hole; but doesn't do anything as a reaction and he almost went to sleep right there.

"It's not over yet, Aoba. We still have a-"

The slave went unconscious before he listened to the finished sentence. Aoba wondered what it is…

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

I know, I know. Worst smut ever since this is my first time writing one. ( ≧Д≦)

It's such a cliché story, right? ಥ_ಥ

But overall, I do hope you enjoyed reading it!

And I know Aoba. I hate milk too. ಠ_ಠ

Have a nice day, everyone~ (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


	4. Thunder

Drip, drip, drop.

The mansion was silent again without his masters around, but more silent than ever because there were no animals beside him on Virus' bed. They were perhaps following their master around to their work, leaving their pet with no companion for the rest of the day. However, his master's bedroom was colder than usual, his skin shivered by the negative temperature of the air. It was a positive thing that Virus didn't chain him from going anywhere around the house, but the metal collar stayed hugging his neck as if it was a sign to who he belongs to. No doubt it must be Trip's suggestion to show their pet who he must submit to.

 _Drip, drip, drop._

The fact the bedroom was oddly colder than usual, maybe because there was a sudden weather of rain and cloudy. He immediately knew this when he heard drips of rain hitting from above the ceiling, and his sharp ears also picked up the same sound from the black curtain covering which guess was a window beside the wall on the right. He can't even see what was beyond the dark curtain and he could only guess by mind there's just a harmless rain outside on their location.

 _Drip, drip, drop._

All he could do right now was waiting for the arrival of his masters, the shivers of chills never left his body; so he grabbed one of the pillows which was two times larger than his own skinny body. He embraced the soft comfort around his arms, even though it was too big for his arms to hug tightly. He raised his knees until they touched the pillow and he rested his chin, through the process burying his face into the soft white but he tilted his head a little; only burying half his face.

 _Drip, drip, drop._

His weak eye looked to the right where the curtains covering the window were. He didn't notice them before, must be because Virus never particularly like the sunlight? It would be that reason, because he never seen the mansion to ever letting a small ray of sunlight entering the darkness before. For some reason, he couldn't wait for his masters' return. It would be nice to have the allmates beside him, but he didn't have that luck today. It was quite lonely, really. At first, he had been left alone in this mansion almost two months, chained and unmoved; his masters wouldn't trust him enough to let him walked freely around.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

However, when they see the results that their pet became the true submissive they always wanted, his generous masters threw off some chains away and at least gave him some freedom around the mansion. But when he was handover to Trip's care, he mostly chained him in more than some ways inside the blonde's bedroom. He just always wanted to see their precious pet to quiver in fear when he's around, since he's the type of sadist who enjoyed Aoba's pain.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

Virus was completely the opposite of his 'twin', he once mentioned than he hated forcing the latter from wearing chains and any treatment that involved from hurting his fragile body. He went to order the pet anything than Aoba couldn't refuse to do so. Whenever it was so embarrassing and disgusting to do, he must followed his master's words; because if he to refuse, his master's gave him cruel punishments that doesn't break him physically, but mentally inside. He refrained himself from refusing his orders, though he was still hesitant until now. Virus always rewarded him and gave him beautiful yet poisonous words saying how proud of their pet he was every time.

 _Drip, drop, drip, drop._

To be honest, he wasn't sure who was crueler, though to tell the truth; he preferred the allmates when they're in calm state without their masters around. But they held the same trait as their masters, which frightened him when they sometime got too excited and somehow almost hurt him with leaving broken bones and deep wounds; to which their masters gave them orders to stop hurting his body too much. They weren't that different from the twins, but more wilder th-

 _Crack, clap, crack._

His breath halted to a stop and his deep chain of thoughts broke immediately when his sleepy eye saw a glimpse of quick white light from behind the curtains, to he which thought was quite opaque and the opposite side can't be seen; his guess was wrong after all. Followed by the speedy light, his sense of hearing caught an angry growl from obviously outside; which also followed by more rain pouring down. It's not quiet than a moment ago as the pouring rain deepens, hitting the house with quick speed; the echoes of the endless droplets hitting the roof of the mansion.

 _Crack, clap, crack._

The atmosphere went down more coldly and he unconsciously hugged the marshmallow-like pillow in his hands. Somehow, his heart was breathing rapidly for some reason; and his breath were uneven with every exhale. He thought the rain was not his concerned that would danger his life at first. The rain that turned into a massive storm was harmless for Aoba, but his thoughts were proved wrong when another loud growl rung into his ears and his brain reacted to the terrifying sounds immediately. He tightly close his only open eye due to sudden fear of thunder, embracing his only pillow companion for dear life.

 _Crack, clap, crack._

The thunder suddenly got louder and louder, that means; the location of the thunder and lightning were just near the mansion. Suddenly, the trembled pet just realized; what if the lightning struck the mansion? What if the mansion got on fire? Saving and shutting down the electricity in the mansion was not his concern though, because his masters only left small lights open around the mansion; just like the small lamp on Virus' nightstand. What concerned him was his life, he never had any type of storms near the place where he lived before; in fact this was his-

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap._

As he heard the cries of the thunder yet again, he took quick actions and crawled himself under the bed sheets, hoping the thin layer protected him from fear of danger. He brought his pillow friend with him under the covers; not letting it go as if was the only companion he only had. He lied his head onto the comfortable mattress, the covers shielding every part of his-

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap._

The shouts gotten louder and louder and he shamelessly break into tears. His cheeks were already wet from his cries and stained the pure white sheet. His thoughts were also filled with negativity; most of them involved his unimaginable horrible deaths and made him puke in-

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap._

He shut his line of vision as he could, and he could only see black dots afterwards. He thought closing his eyes was one of the great ways to run away from the situation, but he was totally wrong. When you don't have your sense of seeing; you could only leave to your sense of hearing - listening to the situation. More rain attacked the mansion's rooftop and he had enough of it and hugged the pillow friend, turning himself into a small ball in the process; quivering in deep fear.

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap, crack._

His mind was broken for a moment.

' _I've had enough, I've had enough.'_

 _Crack, clap._

' _I'm scared, I'm sacred.'_

 _Crack, clap, crack._

' _Help me, help me.'_

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap._

' _Trip, Virus.'_

 _Crack, clap, crack, clap, crack._

' _Someone, anyone!'_

"…Aoba-san?"

His name was called and his breath got stunned once again after he heard a familiar formal voice for like a long time. His terrible cries also positively stop and his eyes widen due to surprised and sense of happiness. Without a moment to spare, he quickly took off the helpful covers and what came into his teary-filled sight was his master sitting on the side of the bed, sitting comfortably in his usual formal way. His face only read surprise and amused at the same time, his lips were parted a little maybe because of the surprise of their pet behaving like this.

Hersha, his black snake wrapped around the blonde's waist; its blue sapphire eyes glared sharp holes into his skull – to which Aoba ignored. Nothing matters anymore, and Aoba immediately crawled to his master's side and hug his neck due to happiness. All his fears before were let out to the other human he had long for; sobbing into the older's blade shoulder – which to his master's surprise. Seconds later after Virus understood the situation, his lips curved into a pleasant smile and he placed a soothing hand onto the blue locks of hair; followed by a small amused chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Our Aoba actually has Astaphobia, huh?"

He said obviously amused, and he ruffled the blue soft locks with care. The snake that was wrapped around Virus' slid away and it suddenly wrapped itself around the sobbing boy's torso, giving access for the blue-haired to embrace his dear master more; whilst hugging his legs around the older's waist. Aoba didn't really gave a response to the blonde, but only hic and cries were enough for Virus to hear as an answer. Aoba gasped a little when the snake traveled around his body with its scaly one, but those fears were threw off as he continue to sob like a child being saved from danger.

"You don't have to be concern, Aoba-san. We won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

When his name was called again, he gazed up and met with Virus' smiling eyes; but there's no warmth in them somehow. By this time, the snake traveled itself around his naked body until he could feel the reptile licking his stained-filled cheek, to which send shivers down his spine. Virus place another hand on the pet's lower back and his touch were also cold as ice.

"Because we love you after all."

The next thing he knew, his master gave him loveable peck on his forehead; somehow calming him down from the fear of thunder. He suddenly placed Aoba back gently onto the crumbled sheets to which he didn't mind at all.

"I apologize, but I have more work than usual today. Unfortunately, I can't give you any company tonight."

Virus stood up and he loosens his tie, his faced obviously showed exhaustion. When the boy heard those words, he suddenly felt a small pang shot in his heart – it's kind of painful.

"So Hersha,-"

"Eh?"

"-please do entertain him tonight."

Virus ordered the snake that pleasantly responded to a lick at Aoba's neck. Its master gave a small smile before he left Aoba with Hersha alone in his bedroom. Tears suddenly brimming at the corner of his eyes, another fear building up into him. The snake roamed around his body, waiting to pleasure its treat.

To be honest, he preferred the thunder than Virus and his allmate.

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

[Edit: Fixing mixing words and grammars.]

Last week, I didn't update this because I was kind of on hiatus since it's a holiday. dx Though, school starts tomorrow so I can update as usual now. ^v^ And I'm not sure of the sound effects of the thunder, but Wikipedia said that the sounds of thunder can be, _clap, crack_ or _peal_. So I was unsure of the sounds. =A=" And the fact that Aoba had fear of thunder was actually not confirm if it was true or not. I added it as a cute trait for him. :3

I also say many thank yous to **RamblingFox2501** who gave me a deep and helpful review. :"D Your words and advices are totally helpful to me and my writing. ^w^ I apologize that my English suck so much, since I scored the lowest English grade in my class. TT^TT But I will improve someday! Hopefully… =V=""

Have a nice day, everyone~ (=w=)/~


	5. Fake Apologizes

Aoba had already forgotten his fear of thunder.

 _Why did Virus left me with Hersha?_

 _I'm scared. I'm scared._

Those thoughts chanted inside Aoba's mind, he tried reaching his hand to his master who already left the room a few moments ago; but to avail. The black snake slid everywhere around the slave's skin, its scales brushed everywhere to which the latter suddenly became highly sensitive from the animal's body texture. Body in hazy heat, he supported his weight onto the bed with both of his knees and hands; closing his eyes – he tried to escape from reality. The snake was only following its master's orders; somehow it may get too excited and may hurt the fragile pet in the process. He doesn't want to end up with broken bones, but what if his masters don't need him anymore and he was marked useless?

He could be killed right on the spot. Lots of negative thoughts ran through his head, he even can't escape from his own thoughts that were mentally harmful to him. So he opened his eyes, the view of sharp blue eyes piercing his own made him gasped. The allmate's head was just right in front of his face, only inches apart. From a very close range, it looked like the snake was going to bit him any moment now; a new phobia builds within him because of the sight. A part of the snake's body suddenly slid on his chest that sends a tingling sensation to his stomach, a shameless moan escape his lips and his face blushed with total embarrassment.

The small part of Hersha's long body brushed the base of his semi-hard cock, chocking out small moans from the human. Even though the animal was only touching him slightly, the latter's body became highly sensitive from the intense pleasure, while it was the opposite of his mind that wanted this to be over. Half of the energy he had before was sucked away from him, and he had a hard time keeping his balance up on all fours while being pleasure from something alive that's not even human. All the while, Hersha sometimes purposely brushed against the back of his hair and bangs, the rough scales against Aoba's soft and sensitive locks sends the slave to a moaning mess; drunk in pleasure.

When he got too deep into the weird pleasure, he suddenly felt that something thin and slightly sharp slid against his lower back; sliding down to his bottom. His eyes widen, raging with fear as he already realized what was going happened to him; he slowly tried to look back when he was a second too late, the allmate's tail penetrate his unlube hole. Screaming from the sharp pain, all the remaining energy within him were taken away and his arms gave away all of their struggles, collapsing against the crumpled sheets. Aoba ended up in a position which his face was almost buried onto the bed and his ass was up in the air for anyone that may come in to see.

Only the slightly pointy tip of snake entered him and the pet was crying from the weird penetration of the animal's. Hersha didn't let any place on his body to be left untouched, and when it saw that Aoba was crying; it somehow tried to lick some of it away from his stained cheeks – but its sharp tongue send the boy screaming more. When the creature was somehow licking his tears away, at the same time; the tail in his hole gotten a little deeper in him – and he sobbed like a child. He still felt the pleasure from the penetration, but now he mostly felt endless pain and he just wanted this to be over.

The tail didn't showed any signs of thrusting out, only thrusting deeper and slower; that made the slave's fingers holding the crumbled sheets under him for dear life. When the tip of the scaly tail reached to his pleasure spot, he arched his back and he gasped a tear-filled moan; finally the pleasure taking over him completely, he also just realized that he already let out his released a moment ago and gasping for little air he had. The slave collapsed onto the sheets, he closed his eyes due to exhaustion. However, Hersha weren't satisfied and its tail was still deep in him, every part of its scales still actively roamed around his body.

The playtime isn't over for the allmate and Aoba had to play along against his will until his body couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

It's already two in morning and Virus finally finished his work that was recommended for tomorrow's task to come. Though his face already showed exhaustion and his eyes had deep bags under them, his only goal for tonight- or this morning was checking on the condition of his precious Aoba. The slave who he left to Hersha's watch for hours in his bedroom. Honestly, he was disappointed that he couldn't spend night with his precious due to load of work; so he left him to the care of his allmate - to which he completely trust to the whole night. He couldn't have Aoba being lonely all night, but if he were to leave him to Trip's care; that guy would never hand him over until the next day.

However, if he were to leave Aoba to the snake's care for too long; Hersha would often get too excited pleasuring the fragile boy until the black snake doesn't realized the difference between pain and pleasure. That fact would sometimes worry him. Through the long and dark corridors from his office to his bedroom, he finally found the door to where his precious was. With calm footsteps, he walked into his bedroom and spotted a small blue-haired figure lying lifelessly on his bed; which looked like a mess from nearby sights. Still with the pleasant smile of his, he stride to his objective of the night and when he finally arrived at the side of his bed; his smile faded away as he saw the condition of Aoba.

The slave's body sprawled across the bed, the figure facing the opposite side of the blonde; with his hands almost turning into small fists on his chest but the fingers didn't have any life in them. His left leg, wrists and chest had red deep marks on them; and somehow his neck that had the metal collar on it were also red from what looked like he was squeezed by he know what. A thin line of blood escape from his ass, to which he thought that Hersha played with him without any lubricant in use; white cum splattered onto Aoba's chest and his limp cock were somehow bright red than usual.

Some of the white liquid splattered under his chin and onto the messy sheets. Drool slid out of the side of the slave's mouth and his cheeks were plastered with red and stained from the after-effect of crying. His body was layered with sticky cum and his hair was all messed up as if someone was pulling it. With eyes closed and swollen, he took uneven breath through his mouth; his lung capacity of air must be cut off a while ago. The snake alone that did all of this to his precious, it wrapped around one of the latter's arms, thoroughly licking the half-conscious boy. When it noticed that its master already sitting beside the boy, it slid away from Aoba and made it way to wrapped around his masters shoulders.

"My, you've gotten too excited again."

Virus commented to his allmate, the creature replied with hisses and was quite happy that its master came back. The language that the animal used could only be understood by Virus himself and the master nodded from listening to its responds.

"It can't be help. It's natural for you to get quite excited over this."

The blonde caressed the snake's head, as if the innocent creature didn't do anything wrong to the pet a while ago. The master somehow forgave Hersha, thinking that everyone including animals made mistakes sometimes. From the sight of the pet, he weren't angry yet not surprised of what happened to him. In his point of view, it seems the latter enjoyed his playtime with Hersha and he was completely satisfied that Aoba had some company tonight after all.

"Aoba-san."

His smile came back onto his lips and he let out a chuckle. The boy wasn't asleep from the start, so his soothing fingers brushed away the bangs that were covering his beautiful eyes. His touches ordered him to wake up from his inexistence sleep. As if he heard a strict order, the boy slowly open up his eye lids; and beyond his blurry vision was a smiling Virus; Aoba's orbs doesn't have any life and energy in them.

"I truly apologize for what Hersha did; he didn't mean this to happen."

He slowly caressed his blue locks with deep of apologizes and care. As expected, he didn't hear a respond from the pet as if he already turned mute; yet he didn't mind the no response he receive. Aoba can't be angry at him, he must be happy for his masters for all what they've done to him. He was truly confident for that.

"Don't worry, I will washed you up later and treat your body with care."

His finger went down and his thumb ghosted away the remaining tears on his cheeks.

"As an apology, I will feed you ice-cream in afternoon, alright? Would that make you happy?"

What's with the sudden generosity? Probably Virus felt bad to what happen to Aoba. He once mentioned that he hated hurting his body, he must have the guiltiness in him. But ice-cream isn't that bad, it doesn't really harm him in any way; that's what he thought.

"Oh, we also have a surprise for you; but you have to wait for it until the morning."

His master stood up from the bed, and that's when Aoba realized the thunder storm already cleared out during his session with the allmate. Repeating in his head, he preferred the thunder than Hersha.

"I'll be preparing a warm bath for you. So, do have some rest, Aoba-san."

When Aoba heard it as another order, the boy slowly floated into deep of sleepiness, no curiosity of what surprise he will get in the morning. He already knew it was just another one of his masters' plays.

* * *

 **[Momo's Note]**

Yooooo~

I was being lazy all week and almost didn't have any energy to update this, but I threw the laziness away and remembered to the users who support this story. :" Yes, I typed this in a rush because I just realized I have more homework than usual today. xAx The words are all jumbled up and messy, I'm not happy about it. D: I'm still stuck with Physics… =^="

I have to give all my thanks to **NazoFox2501** , **Lightningstarborne** , **Rudein** and **poopykiller** who followed this story and also big thanks to **. .98, pastelshy** and **ShanNeko** who also added this to their favorites. 33 I do hope all of you will follow me alongside this story until the end, I'll be internally grateful for all the support. ^v^

Have a nice day, everyone~ \ (=w=)/


End file.
